Escape Route
by LilyJane89
Summary: Melanie and Jared are reunited. Things start to become complicated between them. Especially when Jared and Wanda leave for a long raid. When Melanie turns to Ian for comfort mixed feelings come back to surface. Jared then returns...Melanie is heart broken by the things she sees. 'I've got a life out there somewhere its waiting' Twists and fluff. **Disclaimer: I DONT own The Host**
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I know you haven't heard from me in a while.. and thats because I'm just sick of Twilight. It's kind of to the point where I could say i hate it… but I know that would be wrong. I used to be obsessed, don't know if it's exactly to that point yet. But I have a new obsession… and it is NOT cause of Stephenie Meyer being the author of Twilight.. but it's The Host. I have such a fascination with Melanie and Jared's love. I've been writing this story for a few months now. And I'm FINALLY posting it! Yayy! I'm very nervous, cause it's very different from what i've done before. It's sticking to the true story of The Host and I'm so nervous that I'm going to mess something up and everyones going to hate it. **

**I recommend reading the book before you read this cause it's mainly based from after the book. But the physical appearance of everyone is the way they are in the movie BESIDES WANDA! I'm keeping her physical description based from the book. **

**Okaayyy, this takes place a little while after the book ends. It's in Melanie's POV because I absolutely LOVE Jelanie. O'Wanda is okay… but I prefer Jelanie. So this story is for the people who wish there were more Jelanie stories out there. This story DOES contain O'wanda so don't leave! Stay tuned, there's a whole chapter in Ian's POV and its pretty damn cute and fluffy :') **

**I'm almost done with this story so I wont do any hiatus's haha. If I get good reviews (PLEASE REVIEW) I'll post the first chapter as soon as possible! If not I'll just do week to week updates. Please review, I really want to know if people like this story, and if I should continue it on here or just keep to whole story to myself on my phone and laptop.**

**Love you guys!**

**Playlist: Somewhere To Hide - Shiny Toy Guns ||| (This may or may not be because I'm listening to it right now.. it kind of fits for the story so listen to it!)**

**Oh and follow me on twitter! I have a fan account for Saoirse Ronan, the wonderful girl who plays Miss Melanie Stryder ;) its OurIrishQueen **

**REVIEW!**

**_Escape Route_  
**

**_Prologue_**

Melanie's POV

Living in the cave was better than I would think. Better than I saw, and felt through Wanda. That could of been because I was reunited with Jared and Jamie. But that could also be because I was the only one in my body. I didn't want to get rid of Wanda, I love her. So we didn't, me, Jamie, and Jared went on a raid and looked high and low for a body that suited Wanda. We settled on a short, blonde haired girl. She looked fragile, and innocent, just like we knew Wanda was. And we transferred her into a different host.

The best thing about having my own body and thoughts back were that I could finally be with Jared. I was with Jared when Wanda inhabited my body but I could not touch, or talk to him on my own. And Jamie, my beautiful Jamie... it's amazing being able to be with him, and watch him grow up even more. Although he is very grown up now.

We had befriended the other few human caverns and often traded with them. They were one step ahead of us, they had shampoo and conditioner, tooth brushes and tooth paste, even hair brushes. We had traded a few snacks for some of those. Wanda got us plenty of those stuff so everyone had a tooth brush. The girls shared a hair brush and the boys every so often used it. Me and Jared would bathe together and I would sometimes brush through his hair. He loved it, but told me to not tell anyone. He didn't want to sound girly. I often found myself laughing about it. When I first came back without Wanda, me and Jared kicked Jamie out of the room. But I started to miss Jamie cuddling up on my lap while me and Jared stayed up and whispered back and forth to each other. I begged Jamie to come stay with us again, because Jared agreed that he missed Jamie. He missed the family we had. And now that he finally had me back, it wouldn't be the same without our Jamie. I was so happy where I was. I had my sister Wanda, I had my little brother Jamie. I had my Uncle Jeb, I had my aunt Maggie, and also my cousin Sharon. But most importantly.. I had Jared, the love of my life. No matter what me and Jared go through, we always find a way back to each other. I sometimes wonder, did God do this to the world so me and Jared could meet? Was it really destiny? Destiny that brought me, Jamie, and Jared together? Destiny that brought all of us in the cave together to be a family? And I sometimes think, yes, I'm sure he did. And that might just be enough to know that god will keep us safe. We were a family, the people who will be taken away will not break us, but make us stronger. And then I say... thank you god.

**A/N: It's short I know and only gives a little description.. but the first chapter is better and longer. The chapters get better later on. This is a pretty long story. Maybe 25-30 chapters worth. Sooo, if you want to read the rest, REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE!**

**Love you my fellow Host fans :)**

**-The new Melanie ;P**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: No hits so far… but thats okay. I've had a few views but even I wouldn't follow or review only a prologue. So here's chapter 1, I cut it off so I could make more chapters. Trust me, this story gets better. Even I will say it's not too good right now, but I can say it gets better in a couple chapters. There's a huge blow out fight in the next chapter so beware. Please, if you read this review or something. I would love to see what people think about this. 2nd chapter coming soooon!**

**Love you guys!**

**Thanks for reading if you do.**

**Playlist: In Between Days - The Cure (one of my fav bands, besides Paramore)**

**_Escape Route - Chapter 1_  
**

Melanie's POV

I could feel Jamie's even breathing on my thigh, where he had fallen asleep. Jared was helping with dinner, so I stayed behind and cuddled with my little brother. I told him the story about how me and Jared met, that one was his favorite. He would tell me he liked Jared's way of telling it better. Cause he describes the shock, and feeling when I kicked him. I would often roll my eyes and kiss his forehead. The story always put him to sleep, I guess a story of love tires a kid out. I heard a voice outside "Melanie?" I recognized that voice, it was Wanda.

"You can come in." I stroked Jamie's hair.

She wrestled with the light green screen and walked in, blonde hair bouncing.

"Hey Jared said to come get you and Jamie. Dinners up."

"Oh okay. Well, I'll leave Jamie here to sleep. I'll grab him some dinner though."

"Okay I'll go with you." She smiled, watching me slowly lift Jamie's head off my lap. I silently stood up and placed a pillow under his head. I walked towards Wanda and looped my arm around hers. It wasn't that much of a physical action. I mean we shared a body so this, compared to that, was nothing. We walked down the hall and towards the kitchen.

We walked into the not so crowded kitchen, my eyes met many familiar eyes. There was Sharon, Doc, Ian, Lacey, Lily, Jeb and Jared. Jared was dishing up people in line, it made my heart beat faster. He was so sweet to people, I loved it. I got in line with Wanda, she looked to the left and I followed her gaze. Ian was sitting with a second plate next to him. He was motioning Wanda to come sit next to him. She left and I stepped up to be greeted with a smiling Jared. He gave me soup and a sandwich, I hopped up onto the table and sat down. "What're you doing?" Jared smiled taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Just wanted to eat dinner with you. We'll have to take a plate to Jamie, he passed out on my lap earlier."

"Poor kid, being sick is not fun. Especially out in the desert." He chuckled, I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me, mouth full. There was a little piece of ham on his chin. I grabbed it with my fingers and stuck it in my mouth, chewing it with pride. I smiled in accomplishment "you're beautiful." He whispered and nudged me with his elbow.

"When I live in a cave? I'd say thank you, but I disagree strongly." I chuckled and started sipping my soup.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world Melanie. No matter what condition you're in I will always think the same."

I smiled, it felt like my heart skipped a beat. "Thank you," I whispered, feeling my eyes start to sting. I wasn't a person who cried a lot. But when the person you love says something so sweet, its hard not too. "But I still live in a cave. I can't even shave or put makeup on."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, living in the cave brought me you again."

I shut my eyes and a tear dropped down my cheek. "Thank god for that. I don't know where I'd be right now if I hadn't been given to Wanda." Another one fell.

He lightly touched my cheek with his thumb. Drying the tears away. "I love you Mel."

"You know I love you too," I set my plate down and turned towards him "will you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Just," I struggled "kiss me please."

"You don't EVER have to ask me the Melanie Stryder." He put his plate down and leaned forward, grabbing my head in his hands. I leaned into him and met his face. His lips were now soft, and loving. But I knew Jared, he couldn't stay like that for long. He got fierce and attacked my lips with his. I moaned into his mouth, it was easier kissing like this now that we had tooth brushes. Its kind of gross when your teeth are dirty and your breath smells bad. "Okay kids, what if there were children in here?" I heard Uncle Jeb's voice come from in front of us.

"We wouldn't have done that for sure." Jared said as he pulled away from me, smirking.

"Yeah yeah, I'll try to believe you." Jeb chuckled and handed his plate to Jared. He hopped off the counter and put it in the bin where we kept dirty dishes.

"What have you been up to today Mel? Haven't seen you all day." Jeb exclaimed leaning on the counter beside me.

"Taking care of Jamie."

"Still sick?"

"Yeah. He's just coughing a lot. Nothing to worry about." I lightly smiled and finished off my soup. I was about to put my dish away before Jared tried to grab them. "I've got it." I chuckled.

"Mel it's okay. I'll do it."

"Jared I've got it. Put yours away and we'll bring Jamie his food."

"Ugh," he whined "I wish you'd let me do something for you."

I thought I'd mess with him "you can do my chores tomorrow."

He thought about it "okay." He smiled.

"I was kidding. You are definitely NOT doing my chores." I lightly bumped his thigh with my hip.

"Oh Melanie you are a stubborn one." Uncle Jeb spoke up.

"That she is. But that's why we love her." Jared kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jamie's plate. "You coming?" I asked Jared. He raised his eyebrows then walked with me, grabbing Jamie's plate from my hands. "Bye Uncle Jeb!" I waved.

"Bye kids." He said with his southern accent and smiled. We were walking down the pitch black hall towards our room. I now new all the twists and turns by heart. We were half way through the hall when I heard something scratching on the floor. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt two hands on my shoulders. I was spun around and pushed to the wall. Was this Jared, or some person trying to kill me? It couldn't be someone trying to kill me, the second I was yanked from Jared's grasp he would've killed them. It had to be Jared. I felt warm lips on mine, hard and rough. This was Jared all right. His lips moved on mine hard and frantic. I quite enjoyed it. I played along, I let my hands travel from his abs to his hair. I tangled my fingers in his hair. He broke away for a second to breathe, we were both panting. He kept his arms secured around my waist. I sighed into his mouth and slowed down my pace, he caught on quick and slowed down too. He pulled away, I couldn't see his face. But being Jared he probably had a goofy smile plastered across his face. He panted, "I've wanted to do that all day. This was the only chance I got. Sorry if I scared you." He took my hand in his, he still had me pinned against the wall.

"It's okay. Just took me by surprise. That was nice."

"I know huh? I love you Mel. I missed you."

"I know baby I know." I ran a soothing hand down his cheek. I was surprised I didn't miss his cheek. I couldn't see anything. But I knew Jared, I knew him inside and out. I somehow instinctively knew exactly where everything of his was.

"Maybe we should go so we can actually see each other." He chuckled and I felt him lean in closer. His nose grazed my forehead, leaving a trail of fire behind. I still felt that when we touched. I had a feeling it would never go away. And I didn't want it too.

"Okay lets go. What happened to Jamie's plate?"

"I set it down dork." He pressed his lips to my forehead. And unpinned me from the wall. My heart was still beating fast, but I caught my breath. I heard something on the floor, and heard Jared start walking. "Mel?" I snapped back to reality.

"Coming," I said lightly and caught up to him. Walking right next too him.

Jamie was still sleeping when we got back to the room. Jared sat at the end of the bed and I kneeled by his pillow. I was about to wake him up but he woke himself up by going into a coughing fit. I put my hand on his forehead and he calmed down. "Shh." I soothed.

"Hi Mel." He said groggily.

"Hi Jamie. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved!" He exclaimed. Jared handed him the tray and he turned into a monster. He shoved food in his face and gulped his soup down in under 2 minutes. Jared and I just stared in shock at him.

"I have a proposal." Jared put his hand on Jamie's ankle.

**A/N: Good? Bad? REVIEW! I LOVE your feedback even if its harsh. **

**Thanks for reading. It gets better, you just have to stay tuned to see ;)**

**-Mel **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and follows! Going back and reading these chapters I'm really embarrassed, like my writing style...I don't know. So don't judge to much on these chapters cause I did them a while ago. I think things get more 'up to date' in chapter 4 or 5.. So stay tuned, it gets so much better I promise.**

**I'm posting chapter 3 a couple minutes after this so hope you guys enjoy. **

**Love ya'll.**

**Playlist: Hold On When You Get Love and Let Go When You Give It - Stars**

_Previously:_

_"I'm starved!" He exclaimed. Jared handed him the tray and he turned into a monster. He shoved food in his face and gulped his soup down in under 2 minutes. Jared and I just stared in shock at him._

_"I have a proposal." Jared put his hand on Jamie's ankle._

Escape Route: Chapter 2

**Melanie's POV**

"What's that?" I looked at Jared, smiling.

"Well its kind of up to Jamie, but it has to do with you." He said cautiously.

"Go on." I urged.

"Jamie, do you think you could go sleep at Doc's for the next two nights? So me and Mel can just be with each other before I go on the raid?"

"Sure." Jamie started to get up.

I put my hand up, making him sit back down. "Wait. What raid?" I said sternly.

"In two days we're going on a big raid. I thought Jeb told you?"

"He didn't tell me anything about a big raid. What do you mean big raid? And why the hell am I not going on it?" I demanded.

"Because its better if there's only a few people on it."

"Who's going?"

"Me, Wanda, Sunny and Kyle." He said softly.

"Ian's not going?"

"No, why?"

"What the hell Jared?" I screamed and stood up.

"What Melanie? It shouldn't be a big deal." He got up too, keeping his voice normal.

"It is a big deal though Jared! I don't get why me and Ian aren't going!"

"Because its not safe Melanie." He raised his voice a little.

"Not safe? Then why the fuck are you going?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know. Cause I'm actually good at going on raids?"

Jamie gasped "Jared that wasn't cool."

"You know what Jamie? This is between me and Melanie, I don't want your input." Jared jabbed a finger at him.

"Don't talk to my little brother like that Jared. You're the one that asked HIM in the first place."

"And now we're talking about it. He doesn't need to bud in."

"He's not budding in!" I yelled "your being selfish and yelling at me in front of him!" I kept my voice loud.

"You started it Melanie." He said matter of factly.

"You know what I think?"

"Obviously I don't know anymore Melanie. You've completely changed since you've gotten back."

Tears built up in my eyes, and silently slid down my cheeks. "Jared knock it off. You're making her cry." Jamie sounded like he was about to cry. He hated seeing us fight, it always hurt him.

"I think!" I started again, I didn't know what came over me. I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth "that you guys aren't letting me and Ian come because you guys are cheating on us with each other." I didn't yell. But my voice was stern.

Jamie started crying, I assume cause he thought that meant we were over. Honestly I didn't know if we were together or not. His jaw dropped.

"Melanie Stryder." Jared whispered as his face fell. His eyes grew soft and a tear fell. He stepped forward reaching towards me. I hit his arm away and stomped to the screen. I pushed it with all of my strength and watched as it hit the floor and break. I started to run, in fear of Jared coming after me. The last thing I heard was Jamie say "is that true Jared?"

"Fuck no Jamie! You're sister is my life. I could never do that to her!" He shouted, I could barely hear it but I could make it out. I ran for a once familiar place, that seemed ancient to me now. I ran through the dark tunnel and passed two figures that I didn't even see cause my head was down and I was running so fast. I finally got to the little hole I had to stay in, in the beginning. I jumped into it scraping my forearm as I did. I winced as the stinging started. I felt the blood drip down my arm. I curled up into a ball, and let the sobs come. I couldn't control them, I heaved and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. And even then I still shook, as if I was crying. Cause I was, I had just lost all my tears. "Melanie?" Wanda's voice came from the end of the tunnel. I didn't answer, but my breathing was hard and fast. "Melanie I know you're in there. What happened?" I still didn't answer. "Please come out. You're worrying me." I could hear her frowning. I sighed in defeat and crawled out. Meeting a concerned Ian and Wanda. "Mel you're bleeding are you okay?" Ian crouched down and looked at my arm.

"Yeah. I scratched it when I jumped into the hole." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Do you want to go to Doc's? Then we can talk about what happened?" Wanda suggested.

My eyes shot up to hers, wide and frantic "no cause Jamie's probably in there."

"Why would Jamie be in there?" Wanda asked, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Because Jared asked him too."

"Why would he ask him to go to Doc's?" This time Ian asked.

I then remembered the fight between me and Jared. I pulled out of Wanda's grasp and somehow started crying again. "Melanie what's wrong?"

"You!" I said loudly, then I whispered "You're letting him go."

"Letting him go where?" Her eyes filled with confusion, then realization. "Oh my gosh. The raid." She whispered.

"Why Wanda? Why can't I go?" I pleaded, pleaded for an answer.

"Because its a long and hard raid. I need someone strong to help me and Sunny needs someone strong to help her. That's why Jared is coming with me and Kyle is going with Sunny."

"I still don't get why I can't come. I could sit on Jared's lap for gods sake if its too little space."

"I'll talk to Jared okay?" She ran a hand down my face, using her thumb to wipe my tears away. My heart ached, cause Jared had just done the same to me earlier.

"He's not going to let me come." I stated "he hates me now."

"Why do you think he hates you?" She said in doubt.

"Cause I was pissed that he was leaving that I accused him of cheating on me." I barely said the last part. But she heard it.

"Cheating on you? With whom? No one here has interest in him." She chuckled.

"You." I dropped my gaze from hers. Not wanting to see her face.

She laughed "oh Mel. You silly human. You know that would never happen. I love Ian with all of my being and Jared loves you with all of his. There's no way we would betray our partners with each other." She shivered "yuck." I found myself smiling. "Is that why you're here?" I simply nodded. "Melanie, please don't let that get to you. You know he is safe as long as he is with me. And you know we wouldn't betray you guys. Melanie, Jared loves you, more than anyone. You can see it in his eyes. They sparkle when he's around you, and are filled with sorrow when he is not. He whines about missing you when you're not with him. He would never do anything to lose your trust and your love. Because just like me and everyone else here. Our partners and our family are the only things we have left to fight for." She cupped my face in her hands "go talk to him okay?"

I nodded in her hands, "I will." I whispered "thank you." I hugged her and got up.

"That was beautiful Wanda." Ian grabbed her waist as she stood up too. He leaned down and kissed her. You could see the passion and love in the way they kissed. It was beautiful and always made my heart melt. Now that was true love.

"I love you Ian." Wanda broke the kiss.

"I love you Wanderer." He said her real name and pecked her.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Come get me once you guys talk it out."

"If we make up that might not be until morning if you know what I mean." I nodded and winked, completely joking.

"Too much information Mel! I shared a body with you I don't want to think about that going down. With my former body with the man you love. Who I loved in that body." She moved her fingers as if figuring out a math problem.

"Oh my god Wanda. Okay I get it. I was kidding by the way. But maybe we will and I'll come to you right after." I joked yet again.

"Ha ha go make up with him." She laughed.

"Love you Wanda."

"I love you Mel." She waved to me as I ran down the pitch black hallway. I was running so fast that a minute later I found myself in the bedroom halls. I slowly walked to our room. I lingered at the side of the opening. Contemplating whether I should go in or run away. I looked at the broken screen that was still in the same place as the last time. I stepped forward slowly. I carefully walked into the room, slow and quite. Jamie wasn't there but Jared sat on the floor, head in his hands. I don't think he noticed me. I slid my back down the rock wall until I was sitting on the floor. I stared at the wall behind him. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. He still hadn't noticed me, his head came up but his eyes were closed. "FUCK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I felt the walls of the cave shake. I jumped and hid myself, ducking my head behind my knees and covering my face with my arms. I looked up and his hard eyes were fixed on me. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained. "Melanie." He whispered, barely saying it. I started crying hysterically. He jumped up from the floor and dove to me. He grabbed me into his arms, I was in his lap. My head rested in the crook of his neck as he rocked us back and forth. "Please don't cry." He said softly.

"Jared." I croaked, my voice hoarse.

"Melanie." He whispered.

"I don't want you to go." I said in between sobs.

"I don't want to go." He shook his head.

"Then don't. We have enough supplies to at least last us a month."

"Baby." He sighed.

"I talked to Wanda. She wants me to go." I grabbed his shirt in my fist.

"But I don't want you to go Mel. Its too dangerous."

"And if something happened it would happen to both of us and not just one of us."

"Nothings going to happen."

"Then why cant I go?"

"I'll talk to Wanda okay?"

"About what?"

"Me staying."

"No, if you want to do it you should do it. Just with me."

"I'll talk to Wanda Melanie." He repeated. He held me for what seemed like ages. I had stopped crying, and finally regained myself. I got up from his lap and made my way to our dresser. I pulled out the pair of silk pajamas that Wanda had gotten me as a joke. It was a silk tank top and silk shorts, they were too short for my liking but Jared loved them. Wanda secretly got herself a pair of them too, she still didn't know that I knew about them. I came across them while I was going through her clothes looking for a tank top to borrow while I worked in the field. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt when I found them. I striped and put them on. Jared's face was in his hands again and he didn't see me put them on. "Will you come lay with me?" I whispered.

He looked up at me and his eyes widened with shock "mmm of course." He shot up and grabbed me around my waist. He cupped my face with his hands "I'm so sorry about earlier Mel. I shouldn't of yelled at you."

"I shouldn't of yelled at YOU. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me. I regretted it the minute it escaped my stupid mouth."

"That mouth could never be stupid. I love your mouth very much. And its fine. I know you didn't mean it. I just want you to know that I would never do that to you. Even if we for some reason weren't together, as in partners. I wouldn't. I wouldn't be able to get over you. You're my everything. You and Jamie are the only people that I have left that I'll actually fight for. I love you more than I love my life. Scratch that, you are my life." He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I feel the exact same way. I love you so much Jared. I don't ever want to lose you again." I jerked forward and took his lips in mine. He took control and moved his lips slow and soft against mine. He hadn't gotten rough or fast. I had the feeling he was cherishing the last moments we had together before he had to leave for god knows how long. He pulled away "you are the most beautiful person in the world Melanie Stryder. Its so hard to keep my hands of you." He started kissing my neck.

"Then don't." But then I thought of Jamie, and if we would get caught. "Where's Jamie?"

"He's staying - at Docs. - He told me - he wouldn't come back - till morning." He said in between kisses.

"Thank the lord. Cause that means I can do this." I pulled his shirt over his head.

He laughed "Wait wait. We need something to cover the door." He stopped me.

"Put the sheet. We won't need it." I kissed his nose, and chuckled. He rubbed his nose against mine and kissed my forehead. He left the room, leaving me alone and confused. A minute later he came back with Ian and Wanda's door. I started laughing, I grabbed onto my now aching stomach. He put the door against the opening and came back to bed. He leaned down and kissed me long and hard. He broke the kiss and sat on the bed "I miss this." He grabbed me into his arms and kissed me again, it was heated and passionate. And I couldn't wait till it got further.

**A/N please review. It always makes my day when I see that someone either review/followed/favorite this story. Best feeling ever! **

**Next chapter is a bit awkward… lol. Posting in probably the next 20 minutes. And very sweet, and scary… It's a mixture of emotions woohoo!**

**Reviewers get Jared crying cause he hurt your feelings, and your make up is very heated and passionate ;)**

**-Mel**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter would have been up sooner if I didn't have to take my moms dog out lol. That poor little dog, her bladder probably would of exploded if I hadn't taken her out. She's a dachshund/chihuahua. So she's pretty cute. I prefer bigger dogs, like my puppy Kodah. He's a malamute/shar-pei/lab, such a pretty dog. **

**Here's chapter 3, if I get a couple reviews or follows I'll post the fourth chapter before next Tuesday, probably before Sunday. **

**Next chapter will be in Ian's POV, I wasn't planning on doing that but it explains everything better. And there's a very cute O'Wanda moment ;)**

**Any Pretty Little Liars fans out there? Who's excited for tonight? I'm going absolutely crazy. **

**Enjoy :-***

**Playlist: Tiptoe - Imagine Dragons (amazing song, listen to it! It surprisingly actually kind of fits for this chapter...in some weird way.)**

_Previously _

_"I miss this." He grabbed me into his arms and kissed me again, it was heated and passionate. And I couldn't wait till it got further._

Escape Route- Chapter 3

**Melanie's POV **

I woke up, my body intertwined with Jared's. His right arm was around my shoulders. My head was on his shoulder and armpit. My left leg and his right leg were wrapped around each other. Our hands were interlocked, resting on his chest. I had never been more comfortable in my life. Jared was completely naked, I had only underwear on and a bra. Jared was still sleeping, his eyelids were fluttering, he must of been dreaming. He stirred a little, his hand tightened then loosened around mine. "Melanie." He murmured, sleep talking. "Beautiful." I could see his pupil moving. I chuckled lightly, tracing his hand with my thumb. "Marry me." He murmured again.

"Awe." I whispered so lightly I could barely hear it.

That moment changed from beautiful to downright awkward. Wanda and Ian barged right in. "Guys why'd you steal our door!" Wanda screamed. She looked us over and her jaw dropped. I covered my face with my hands and Jared woke up "what the..." He said groggily, then screamed and grabbed the cover. He covered me up first, obviously protective and then covered himself up. "What the hell guys?" Jared screamed.

"You weren't kidding Melanie." Wanda spoke up, she was hiding her smile under her hand. She laughed loudly "you said you were kidding. You weren't kidding." She continued to laugh.

"Care to tell me why you're in our room when it was obvious this would happen? I mean we asked Jamie to leave, I told you it would happen AND we put a door over the entrance." I stated.

"We wanted to know why you took our door but now we know." She uncovered her mouth and tried not to smile.

"So what we did that? Its our way of showing each other how much we love each other. I'm not ashamed. And it was fucking amazing." Jared spoke up. I hid my face in my hands, feeling the heat behind my cheeks.

"Embarrassed Mel?" Wanda teased.

I flung my head up and pointed my finger at her "shut the fuck up."

Jared chuckled and leaned into me, he kissed my shoulder. "I love my feisty Mel." I turned my head and met his lips with mine for a split second. "Okay okay. At least wait till we're out of the room." Wanda started to back up.

"Yeah. Get out before we do it again. Right in front of you." Jared laughed.

They started to walk out but Ian turned around and looked at Jared "Nice dude." He gave him a thumbs up and Wanda slapped him on the arm. She rolled her eyes and stomped off. He put the door back and ran after her laughing and apologizing. I turned towards Jared "that was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life."

He chuckled "I know." He kissed my shoulder again. "At least it wasn't Jamie."

"That would be 10 times worse." I laughed " I love you." I ran my hand down his face.

"I love you Mel." He pecked me and got out of bed. He leaned over and put his face inches from mine "I really do."

"I know," I laughed and kissed him once more before getting up and grabbing clothes with him. "Want to wash up with me?" I proposed.

"Yes please." We grabbed clean clothes and we raced down to the washrooms.

No one looked at us while we ran to the washrooms. I was surprised by that because I was in my underwear and bra, and Jared was in his boxers. There was no line so we ran right to where we wanted to go. We started stripping, Jared got done before me and jumped in, causing a little splash. I unhooked my bra and threw it to the ground. I jumped in too, making a squeaking sound as I did. He grabbed me into his arms as we laughed. I put my arms around his neck and leaned back, getting my hair wet. I came back up and put my face an inch away from his. "Do you ever think.." I paused "where we would be if Wanda hadn't been put into me?"

"All the time." He confessed "but you're so strong, you probably would have gotten through to any soul."

I smiled and looked down "she's the most amazing person. And yes, person. She is far from any soul I've ever seen."

"I know. I thank her every day for bringing you back to me." His nose lightly touched mine.

"I love you so much Jared. So much that it hurts" I whispered.

"I love you Mel. More than anything in this world."

I took away the space in between our lips. I kissed him softly, but then broke it "do we have shampoo and conditioner?"

"Yes we do." He smirked. He let me go and walked backwards. I had lost him in the darkness. I stood there for a minute, waiting for him to get back. I screamed as he grabbed my left shoulder with his hand. He started laughing and I turned around and smacked his chest.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He held out two bottles, they were white. And plainly said 'Shampoo' and 'Conditioner' there were no certain brands that fought against each other in this world. There was only one brand for everything. No suave shampoo. No different clothing brands. It freaked me out, but it was helpful. I grabbed the shampoo from his hand. I squirted some in my hand and reached my hand out. I started rubbing it into Jared's hair. I dug my fingers deep into his scalp, massaging it. A groan escaped his lips and his eyes widened. "I didn't just do that." He denied it.

I leaned in close "I like that I can make you make that sound in bed AND by this." I whispered. I leaned back and continued to rub it in. His mouth popped open, in shock. "Have I ever told you that you are the most amazing woman ever?"

"Hmm, maybe. I can't remember." Playing with him, I put my index finger to my chin. Some bubbles stuck to my chin and I laughed. I took bubbles from his hair and put them all over my chin, making a bubble beard. Jared stared at me, then started laughing too. I dunked him under the water and he popped back up. He smiled, but I saw in his eyes he was going to do something. He launched forward and brought me all the way into the water with him. I started fighting him, I hit his chest and squirmed. He stood up and set me down. He grabbed the shampoo bottle that was floating around us and squeezed some into his hand. He returned the gesture and started to massage my scalp with shampoo. He ran his hands down the length of my hair, to my mid back. My hair was long, and light now. It was a dirty blonde, I honestly like it better than the light brown. I chuckled and bit my lip. Biting my lip was not a usual thing for me, but I did it just so I didn't moan. I had to try, he would laugh if I did it. He started to use his fingernails and play with my hair. I didn't pay attention to anything but the feeling. Jared startled me by laughing, loudly. "Shit." I muttered, I had moaned, I knew it.

"I'm happy that I can make you make that sound in bed and doing this." He copied me. I ducked my head underwater real quick, shaking out the shampoo. He grabbed me into his arms, my chest pressed against his stomach. I was very self conscious when it came to my body. I always felt awkward if anyone saw my body. But Jared had a way of making me feel okay with him seeing it. He loved my body, and he made me feel beautiful. He cherished every part of it. He was the only person I felt comfortable seeing my body. I was so in love with him. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. I wanted to be with him forever, I wanted to not always be in danger and fear. Of being taken, or separated. Some point in my train of thought I started crying into his neck. His grip tightened on me "hey what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave." I laced my arms around his neck, still crying into his neck.

He stiffened "will you tell me why?"

"Why I don't want you to leave?" He nodded "I just have a bad feeling about this trip. I need you, Jamie needs you. I don't want to be away from you. I'd rather be with you on the raid. I will go crazy if you leave. I'll end up pulling my hair out. I just don't want you to leave. Jared. Please stay, please stay. You can't leave me." I whined, pleading for him to stay.

"I'm in good hands with Wanda. I'll wear my sunglasses, we will be quick with every store. Stay at hotels every other night. Baby we will be fine. I could even make contacts, they might not be convincing but hey. A man can try." He of course had to joke about this. I was begging him and he had to joke about it. He was so immature at times. I stopped talking, and pulled away from him and put conditioner in my hair. I dunked my head under water, washing the conditioner out. I washed my body quickly too. The soap stinging as usual. "Fine." I finally said.

"Fine what?"

"You can go." I snapped. I was being rude.

"Hello?" We heard a distant voice.

"Yeah?" Jared said.

"Ian its Jared." She told Ian, it was Wanda. "Jared do you known where Melanie is?"

"I'm here too." I called.

Ian started laughing "you guys doing it in there too?" My jaw dropped.

I got out and put my clothes on fast. My clothes were soaked cause I didn't dry off. I left Jared, and pushed past Ian and Wanda furious. Not at Ian, but at Jared.

I can't remember anything else after that.

**A/N: Dun dun duuunnn. What do you think happens to her, that makes her forget what happens? I'll give you a hint…it has to do with Ian. That's why the next chapter is in his POV. Review, tell me what you think. Even if its harsh, harsh reviews help me as a writer too. **

**Remember, these chapters were a while ago…so I promise that the ones after this are better. Stay tuned, love you all!**

**-Mel**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: YES! I'm posting this before Monday! It's before 12 am where I am so ha ha! I'm actually pretty proud of myself. I'm exhausted, hoping I don't pass out before I post it lol. I really didn't think of posting this chapter when I wrote it, but it would make everything more understandable.**

**I'm writing the days left till The Host comes out on DVD on my hand.. 16 more days! Better write down 15 for tomorrow! I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday.. but I went garage sale-ing with my mom, Kenzie, and Max. Then we had a huge feast, and we watched Beautiful Creatures (if you haven't read the book or watched the movie I strongly recommend it) so I didn't have time. But at least I'm getting it out on Sunday ;)**

**I love you all and thank you guys so much for reviewing! It makes my day, and puts a smile on my face (*heart*…I don't think you can do that on here)! **

**I don't think theres anything else I should tell y'all…. So enjoy!**

**Yes… this has some extreme O'Wanda in it…. you're welcome ;) lol**

**Playlist: Still Into You - Paramore (Wanda sings it in this so if you want to see how it sounds listen to it!)**

_Previously: I left Jared, and pushed past Ian and Wanda furious. Not at Ian, but at Jared._

_I can't remember anything else after that._

_**Escape Route - Chapter 4**_

Ian's POV

Okay I know it was immature, and rude of me to joke about Melanie and Jared getting busy while washing up. But I didn't mean any harm. I didn't mean for Melanie to get so pissed that she angrily shoved past me and Wanda. I steadied Wanda before saying "you stay here with Jared. I'll get Melanie." She nodded and I ran after Melanie. She hadn't gotten far, she was still stomping along. "Melanie." I called out. She didn't answer "I'm so sorry. I was joking, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Its not you who mad me mad Ian!" She snapped, turning around "its that thick headed ass hole in there." She pointed towards where Jared and Wanda were. My heart literally dropped, this again? I hated it when him and Melanie fought, they never did. But lately they have. Before Wanda came back in Melanie's body he would go on these rants about Melanie. About how her hair was long and brown and was magnificently shiny. Her eyes could blind anyone. How her smile was the most beautiful thing, because her long tooth would sometimes show on her bottom lip. How her small hands fit perfectly in his and how her voice was his drug. I always felt bad for him. Because he had lost the love of his life to the parasites. But he finally got her back, and I couldn't be happier. Because my friend was happy, and it brought me my happiness, which was Wanda.

"What did he do?"

"He's leaving Ian." She whined "I don't want him to go. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know how you feel. I don't want Wanda going either. I'd rather go with her than Jared."

"I don't want any of them to go." She was suddenly interested with something on the ground.

"It'll be over before you know it." I pulled her into a hug. She let me hug her for a minute before we both heard Jared and Wanda walking up to us, muttering to each other. She pulled away and tried to run away. She got a couple steps before she slipped and fell back. Her head met the floor of the cave with a loud thud. It made me cringe. "Melanie!" Jared shouted and ran towards her. I got down onto the floor and pulled her head onto my knee, she was knocked out. Jared grabbed her head from my knee and pushed me away "Melanie? She passed out." He looked to me "I have to take her to Doc's." He picked her up, carrying her bridal style. He took off running, leaving us behind. I turned towards Wanda, shocked "what happened?"

"She fell and knocked herself out." I explained.

"Oh no! We need to go." She grabbed my hand, the tingling feeling shooting through my hand, and we ran towards Docs.

Melanie hit her head so hard she passed out, she was most likely suffering from a small concussion. Jared hovered over Melanie's unconscious body. I knew he wouldn't leave her until she woke up. That's what I admired about Jared. He was a tough guy, but he became such a sap around Melanie. He would do anything for her, he would literally take a bullet for her. You could see in his eyes, his love for her. He protected her, and best of all, was her best friend. She could go to him with all of her problems, and have fun with him. And I only hoped that was how Wanda thought of me.

He traced her eyebrows, and traced her facial features. He just whispered to her, and held her hand. I walked up to him, he was whispering to her "come on Mel. Wake up. You're a Stryder, you're fine. This is nothing compared to what you've gone through. I love you Melanie. Come on wake up." He kept saying little things like that.

I lightly touched his shoulder "hey man I think I'm going to go and crash."

He didn't look at me, his eyes were glued to Melanie. "Okay. See you later." He grumbled. I turned and waved to Doc, he smiled and returned the wave. He laid down on his makeshift bed and closed his eyes. I grabbed Wanda's hand, and brought her with me. "Ian I'm not tired." Wanda whined.

"I know neither am I. I just really want food." I chuckled.

On cue her stomach grumbled "yeah. Same here." She confessed.

"I feel so bad for Mel. And Jared." I sighed.

"I know. Poor Jared shouldn't have to deal with this right before he leaves."

"You know Melanie's pissed about him leaving right?"

"Mels stubborn. And yes I know, but Jared volunteered. Nothing will happen, so she needs to stop worrying."

"We're all in good hands when we're with you." I stopped and pulled her into my arms. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I will protect you guys with my life."

"Just like I'll protect you with mine." I smirked and let go of her, continuing to walk.

"I know you would. And I love you for it." She blushed a beautiful crimson.

"I love you Wanda." I smiled.

"I love you my cute human." She chuckled.

"I am your human. My soul belongs to you." I winked.

"You KNOW my soul belongs to you." She blushed yet again. My heart ached, the things this woman could do to me.

We ran into Jamie in the kitchen and told him about Melanie. He rushed to eat his food and ran to Docs. We had warned him that Mel and Jared were fighting again, and might need to talk it out so he shouldn't stay that long when she wakes up. We went out and worked in the field for a little, well I worked. Wanda still needed to get used to her new body and get stronger. I created dirt patches for seeds while she sat and watched me, handing me water when she knew I needed it. We now lay in our bed, playing with each others hands. "I'm going to miss you so much." Wanda confessed.

"Its going to be so hard, here without you. Me and Melanie will probably bond over this." I chuckled.

"Why would you bond?"

"Well my partner and her partner are leaving for a while and they'll both be together. I think we might seek each other for comfort. Talk to each other when it gets hard for us." I chuckled.

"I hope you guys do. Melanie told me that while she was here and I wasn't, you absolutely loathed her. I want you guys to be friends, not enemies."

"We are friends." I reassured her.

"But you barely talk. And when you do it's cause I'm with you." She raised an eyebrow, as if making her point.

"Okay okay. I'll try to become better friends with her when you guys are gone."

"Perfect." She kissed my nose "maybe sooner or later we can have a fake double date." She laughed.

"That sounds great." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You know what I want?"

"What's that?"

"I wish we could do this." She trailed off.

"Do what my love?"

"I wish we could get married. Melanie told me about it. I never knew what that was but it seems magical."

She took me by surprise, I never knew she wanted that. "You would want to get married?"

"Its what I dream about." She admitted.

My heart leapt with joy "what's stopping us?"

"Well there's this one thing. We live in a cave, cause the worlds been taken over by souls. And we can't have a real wedding."

"We could still get married. Get fake rings and have someone be the minister. Jared could be my best man. Melanie could be your made of honor. Think about it Wanda it could happen." I cupped her face in my hands.

Her eyes got watery "you'd really want too?"

"There's nothing else I want more in this world." A tear fell and ran down her cheek. I used the pad of my thumb to wipe the tear away.

"I can't wait till we get back then." She smiled.

"I can't wait till you get back. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know. I hope it goes by fast."

I kissed her very gently, barely moving my mouth against hers. Once I broke the kiss she smiled and I grabbed her into my arms. After a few minutes she started to sing. Singing was one of her favorite things to do. She rarely did it but she liked to sing me to sleep, and she did it to entertain herself. Her voice was soft and low.

'I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you. And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you. Let em wonder how we got this far, cause I don't really need to wonder at all. Cause after all this time, I'm still into you.' She finished and smiled, kissing my nose. She had a thing for kissing my nose, and I wasn't going to stop her. The feeling that I got when she did was amazing.

"Where'd you learn that song?"

"I heard Melanie sing the whole song to herself when Jared, Jamie and you were in the fields. She didn't know I heard or saw her. I watched her as she danced around the room." She chuckled "I loved the chorus, and picked up on it right away. I like to sing it to myself when I think about you." She blushed again, and I smiled.

"Do you think she wrote it? Ya know for Jared?"

Her eyes widened "that would be so beautiful! Then its my favorite song in the whole world."

"I like it. It explains how I feel about you."

"That's exactly why I like it." She pecked me "I love you so much Ian."

"I love you Wanderer."

"We're in this together, forever right?" She held out her pinky, asking for a pinky promise. She was such a child at heart and I loved it.

I grabbed her pinky in mine and shook it. I smiled, agreeing with her. "Forever."

**A/N: Awweeee 'forever' :) hoping you guys are starting to like this story a little bit more! If I get a couple reviews/follows on this I'm going to post the next chapter before Friday! The real plot starts in a couple chapters. These are just fillers, of the time Jared and Melanie have left with each other. Then the real stuff happens! **

**OH! Before I forget, or never tell you guys in the future…I'm planning on doing a new story after this is done that is in Jared's POV while he and Wanda are on the raid. So you guys understand everything that happens better! Yayyy! AND I want to do an epilogue! You can all clap and cheer now! **

**Don't forget to review, even if its harsh. **

**Love y'all!**

**Xoxo**

**-Melanie **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been so packed with things to do. I'm just now getting to sit down. And soon I'm going to have to get back up and get movin again. Uggg shoot me! So it'll be a short AN for me! **

**8 MORE DAYS TILL THE DVD! I already watch it almost every day online but I can't wait to really own it. Was I the only one disappointed by the deleted scenes? GAH!**

**Enjoy! the next chapter MIGHT be posted tonight….I still don't know. Sorry if not. The next chapter I'm super nervous about posting. Leave me reviews and I'll try to get it out ASAP! I really just kind of want to watch the rest of The Proposal and sleep…..**

**REVIEW! **

**I've been forgetting to put disclaimers haha. Soooo**

**I do NOT own The Host! Stephenie Meyer does, and I'm sooo jealous of her for it! **

**Playlist: Escape Route - Paramore (Jared revises this song in this)**

_Previously:_

_Ian's POV_

_"I love you Wanderer."_

_"We're in this together, forever right?" She held out her pinky, asking for a pinky promise. She was such a child at heart and I loved it._

_I grabbed her pinky in mine and shook it. I smiled, agreeing with her. "Forever."_

**_Escape Route Chapter 5 - _**

**_Melanie's POV_**

Its black, all I see is black. I can hear sweet voices around me, they belong to Jared and Jamie. I had a bad headache, the back of my head was sore. I could hear, feel and smell the things around me. I could hear Jamie and Jared whispering back and forth to each other. I could smell soup, which made my stomach ache for food. I felt Jared's hand, holding mine. I knew it was his, cause it was big and strong. And my hand fit perfectly in his. "What exactly happened?" I heard Jamie whisper. I wondered why they were whispering, maybe Doc was sleeping.

"She slipped and hit her head really hard, Doc thinks she has a concussion." Jared whispered back. His voice made me try to open my eyes. But I was dizzy, and weak. I couldn't open them, no matter how hard I tried. I tried to squeeze Jared's hand, it was weak but it happened. "Melanie?" His voice full of excitement.

"Sister?" Jamie's hand found my ankle.

I squeezed Jared's hand again finding my strength "Melanie if you can hear me open your eyes. Please baby, I don't care if you're mad at me. I need you to open your eyes."

I squeezed again, digging my nails into his hand, surprisingly really hard. He pulled his hand away "ouch! Melanie what was that for?" I automatically missed the feeling of his warmth. I started opening and closing my hand, I moved it frantically around, searching for his hand. He grabbed my hand in his. I put our intertwined hands to my mouth, kissing his hand "I'm still mad at you." I murmured against his hand. I heard him gasp, and my eyes fluttered open. They adjusted to the light and I saw Jared leaning over me. His eyes were wide and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi baby." He whispered.

"You're finally awake!" Jamie shouted. I cringed and my hand found my head. "Oh crap sorry Mel."

I hated it when Jamie said crap. "Its okay." My voice was hoarse "how long was I out?"

"Only a couple hours." Jared wiped my forehead and cheek with a towel that was freezing cold. It felt so refreshing though.

I pushed his hand away "stop taking care of me."

"Its my job to take care of you." He pouted.

I caved "fine. Just this one time." I crossed my arms over my chest. He started to lean in but then leaned back. He did that a couple times. He did this when he wanted to kiss me but didn't think I wanted too. "Just kiss me already." I sighed. He pressed his lips to mine for a couple seconds "I'm so glad you're awake." He kissed my forehead.

"What happened? Why am I in Docs?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head but instantly regretted it. My head pounded but I didn't let it show. "No, I don't."

"Well we were washing up together do you remember that."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember getting pissed at me and running away?"

"Mhmm."

"Well me and Wanda were walking out and you and Ian were hugging. You saw me and started to run. But you slipped and fell back. You knocked yourself out. You scared the shit out of me Melanie."

"That explains why my head hurts." I chuckled.

"I'm gonna go. So you guys can talk." Jamie got up.

"Thank you. Love you Jamie." Jared called to him.

"Glad your awake Mel." He waved and left me and Jared alone. With a snoring Doc behind us.

"I'm sorry Jared." I turned to him.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Cause I got mad at you. I keep getting mad at you. And that's not normal."

"Its not normal. But its okay Melanie. You don't want me to go. I get that, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Wanda talked some sense into me. I'm fine with you going now."

"I know you're not totally fine with it now. But thank you." He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I love you Jared. I want you to know that whatever stupid, small, or big reason I get mad at you won't ever affect the way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" He smirked.

"You are my life."

His lips curled up into the cutest smile ever "took the words right out of my mouth."

"I don't ever want to lose you Jared. Promise me you'll come back. Promise me we will be together forever."

"I promise you I will come back. I've told you this so many times Melanie Stryder. You and I WILL NOT lose each other. I will always find you again. No matter how well you hide, I am unstoppable."

"I love hearing you say that." I confessed.

"And I love saying it to you. Because every word of its true. You came back to me before, see? We will ALWAYS find our way back to each other."

"I hate the world we live in Jared. We are in constant danger. We always have to be on our guard. We could be taken at any moment."

"I know. And I promise to protect you no matter what happens."

"Promise me when you get back we'll spend every moment together? Just cherish the time we have left?"

"I promise. But why is there a time limit all of the sudden?"

"You never know how much time you'll have." I repeated this, for the thousandth time to him. "Please come back." Silent tears fell down my cheeks.

"Melanie." He whispered "why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling about this trip Jared. That's why I don't want you to go."

"Don't say that. I can't think about that." He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Just please, come back." I pleaded.

He turned towards me, and a single tear slid down his perfect cheek. I reached out and wiped it away with my thumb. "You know I will."

"I love you." I said as our eyes met.

"I love you Melanie." He leaned forward and softly kissed me. Lately he hasn't been rough, with his kissing. He had been cherishing our kisses and I couldn't be happier. I smiled as our lips moved against each others.

He had snuggled up to me on the tiny cot I was laying on. We laid wide awake, silent. "When are you leaving?" I didn't bother to whisper, Doc was a deep sleeper.

"Tomorrow night. " He sighed. That hit me like a wall of bricks. I didn't even think I could answer. "I know its so soon. But I'll be back in no time." He kissed my right temple.

"You never told me how long you were going to be gone." I prepared myself for a sad answer. The tears were building up in my eyes.

"3 weeks." He whispered. Knife to the heart, I let the tears fall. I felt at least 6 tears fall down my cheek. I sniffed lightly, so my nose wouldn't run. Jared looked at me and his face fell. His eyes went soft and he wiped away the tears. "Mel please don't cry."

"I can work with this. I mean, I can work all day every day, so I'm preoccupied. But how do I sleep without you?"

"You will not over work yourself! If anything happens to you while I'm gone Melanie Stryder I swear to god I will beat you when I get back."

I didn't even answer him. I kept on going on with my rant. "How will I sleep without you? I've never slept without you here in my body. Even on raids, we cuddle up in the back and sleep or sleep on the same bed in hotels. I don't know how I'm going to do this Jared. Three weeks?" I ranted, very fast.

"Jamie?" He suggested.

"He's not you though. Sure he's Jamie, he was my comfort before I met you. But now your my comfort."

"Every night, think that your one day closer to being with me. That helped me when you were gone. Even though I didn't know you if you were ever coming back.' He frowned.

"I'll try." I yawned.

"Do you want to go lay down in our room? And have Jamie come in here?" He whispered.

"Wouldn't Doc say no?"

"He doesn't have to know." He winked and we silently got up. I instantly got dizzy and saw black, I stumbled backwards but was caught by Jared. He picked me up like a baby and carried me out of the room. I laughed, burying my face in his shoulder.

We reached our room and he had laid me on the bed. Jamie left when we got there, knowing he was supposed to he at Docs. That made us laugh until our stomachs hurt. Jared hadn't laid down with me, he just stood there and watched me get comfortable. I had buried myself in the blankets, I was sure I looked like a burrito. He lightly smiled and looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. "Aren't you going to join me?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the bed "of course I am. I was just admiring you."

"Admire away. I love it when you look at me like that." I sat up and kissed his shoulder when he sat down. He slid down until he was laying and I joined him. He put his right arm around me and let me rest my head in his armpit. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Just one." He joked.

I smiled and started to play with his fingers. "Where would we be? If the world was normal?"

"You want me to answer this truthfully?"

"Yes." I nodded, worrying about what his answer would be.

"I think we would be married." He smiled triumphantly. "We would have kids and everything."

"Boy or a girl?"

"Both. Boy first, so he can protect our little angel."

My heart fluttered, our little angel. This man was a dream "where would we live?"

"What about on a beach?" He raised his eyebrow.

"That would be perfect. Can we have any animals?"

"You get one and I get one." He smiled. I loved this, we were planning for something that would never happen.

"I want a husky named Kodah. He'll be able to say words like I love you." I chuckled.

"I want a golden retriever. Who we would get before our children came. So she's old and good with kids." He kissed my forehead.

"Jamie would have his own room. We would have our own real room, with a bathroom. If only that could really happen."

"Who knows. We don't know what the future holds, with the souls."

"I know. But we're probably just going to die off."

"Way to be positive." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I shrugged "but its more than likely going to happen."

"And I'll be by your side when it does."

I yawned "I'm so tired. But I don't want to go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because that's waisting the time I have left with you." I frowned.

He traced my lips with his index finger. "You need to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"No." I argued.

"I'll be sleeping too. I don't see what the problem is."

"That means less time with you. And when I wake up it will be closer to when you have to leave."

He laughed "I love you."

"Mhmm." My eyelids started to get heavier than usual. I fought it, not wanting to fall asleep.

Then he started to sing. It was a song he always sang to me at night. He said it was how he felt about this world. And it helped him get through the hard times.

_"I've got a life out there somewhere it's waiting. Lined with palm trees and only new faces. If I could look past the present and get there, well baby it's worth a shot. Just enough time to plan an escape route. I put my map on the wall in the basement. Not quite a victory to run from your problems. But it's the only plan that I got. It's the only plan that I got. And if you try to find me now. I'm in all the echoes that have faded out. So.. I'm moving on cause I just want to feel for once that I belong. That's what's going on. __That's what's going on. Crossed the state line and called out a warning, not too long now, I'll breathe California. Paid my dues and I tried to be loyal. But now I'm done with all that. Where I'm going is everyone's story 'We want, You left, We're left to start over.' It's not a question of who are we really. It's who we want to be. And if you try to find me now. I'm in all the echoes that have faded out. So.. I'm moving on cause I just want to feel for once that I belong. And that's what's going on. All that's in between a brand new life and I is time. But time has not been kind. It's not been kind to me. It's winding backwards. Time has not been kind. It's crawling by...So...Slowly.. And if you try to find me now. I'm in all the echoes that have faded out So.. I'm moving on cause I just want to feel for once that I belong. And that's what's going on. And if you try to find me now. I'm in all the echoes that have faded out. So.. I'm moving on cause I just want to feel for once that I belong. That's what's going on."_

I let my eyelids close, "sleep sweet beautiful." He kissed my head and I fell asleep fast.

**A/N Was that okay? I'm super nervous to post the next chapter…I have this thing with this story where the people who live in the caves love music. So they like to sing and play music….but this lil girl named Melanie Stryder has a particular ear for music. And likes to write songs. Just hates to sing them. So please don't hate this story just cause of it, cause they're all lyrics from REAL songs hahaha. **

**Next chapter Wanda asks a veerrryy awkward and funny question. It might have you laughing, or it might have you feeling awkward. Lol.**

**Please review and tell me how you feel. Just so you guys know there will be NO LEMON DESCRIPTIONS IN THIS! I hate that, I hate lemons.. hahaha. So I'm sorry if you were super excited to see Jared and Melanie get buussaayyy. I have ONE more scene LEADING UP too sexy stuff. But that's all….. **

**REVIEW AND YOU GET JARED SINGING YOU TO SLEEP! **

**Love you guys!**

**-Melanie**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey lovely Hosters and non Hosters. I am so beyond incredibly sorry I haven't updated in forever! I don't know how I'm letting myself do it, I always feel terrible when I come back on. ANYWAYS, my Dad got a new girlfriend, and I absolutely adore her and her children. Izzy (Isabelle) is around my age, but I'm teaching her new things and she can and will happily fangirl with me about them. Seth is a little werewolf he says and I quote 'dont make me upset' ohhh that little Jacob wannabe. He's great at riding motorcycles and shiz like that and hes only 10. OH and he drives BY HIMSELF. They live on a farm so we're all allowed to take the car out and drive whenever we want, besides Caleb, her youngest whos only….like 4. **

**Okay, enough chit chat. Lets cut to the chase, besides I doubt anyone reads these authors notes. I told you guys last chapter that there will be an awkward question, and a lot to do with music in this chapter….So….I WARNED you. **

**Here you have it! Love you guys :) Thanks for sticking with me! Maybe I'll post the next chapter real quick too. **

**Playlist: Still Into You - Paramore **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Host. I only own the plot and writing. And I do NOT own Paramore, and or Still Into You, Fueled By Ramen and Paramore do ;)**_

_Escape Route: Chapter 6_

_**Mels POV:**_

_We drove down the perfectly paved black road, Jared was driving. It was only me and him, which was confusing. I stared straight ahead through my dark sunglasses. A strange but familiar feeling in my stomach. It was an uneasy feeling, of fear. The perfectly trimmed trees aligned in a perfect row. Everything about this world was perfect, it sickened me. I sighed and looped my arm around Jared's. "Relax." He said, laughing lightly. I leaned towards him and rested my head on his broad shoulder. "How much longer?" I questioned, hoping to be close to home._

_"About another hour." He answered. I kissed his arm then looked towards him. He didn't have sunglasses on. He turned his head slowly, smiling. His eyes met mine and the silver ring around his eyes shone in the light of the sun. I smiled back at him, and took my sunglasses off. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My plain eyes mocked me, and for the first time in my life I wished for my eyes to be like Jared's._

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air. My body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. My face wasn't drenched in sweat it was drenched in tears. I let out a shaky breath, I was breathing hard. And kept letting out sobs. I wiped vigorously at my face. I felt the bed stir from beside me "Mel?" I sniffed, trying to stop crying. "Melanie what's wrong?" He said, his voice groggy.

"Nothing." My voice cracked. I didn't know what time it was. But I was exhausted so I assumed it was still night. He sat up, his hand reached out towards my face. He ran his thumb across my cheek bone. His hand froze and he pulled it away "You're crying. What's going on?"

"It was just a dream. Its fine, I'm fine."

"It must of been one bad dream, it made you cry. What was it about?"

"You and me." I whispered.

"You and me? What happened?" He sat criss cross towards me.

I mimicked his pose and faced him "We were on a raid, at least I think we were. it was just you and me. You looked at me and... and." I struggled, hating the image that popped into my mind. "You weren't you."

"You mean I was occupied?"

"Yeah." I frowned and felt another tear run down my cheek. He grabbed me into his arms "hey." He soothed "I'm not so its okay. We're okay."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "I know. I just don't ever want to see you with those eyes. I can only imagine how you felt when you saw me that way." I sympathized for him.

"My heart broke into a million pieces. I felt so many different emotions. Anger, that there was a soul inside of you. Happy, that I could see you again. Sad, because I felt terrible that you were stuck in there. Guilt, cause it wouldn't of happened if I hadn't let you leave. Protective, cause I didn't want anyone touching or hurting you even though you were occupied."

"I'm sorry." I ran my hand through his hair. "At least I'm here now."

"I know. And don't worry about seeing me like that. I'm going to do my best to stay with you, human, until we all die off." He chuckled.

I smacked his shoulder "that wasn't funny. I don't want us to die off."

"I was joking Melanie. Besides you just joked about that earlier." He lowered me down, so I was laying on the bed. He started to kiss me, but I quickly stopped him. "Stop stop stop." I tried to push him off me but he didn't budge.

"Mel. I'm leaving for 3 weeks, you can at least lean into it."

I kissed him softly, not wanting to get ahead of myself. I knew once he left I was going to crave his touch. This was going to be the hardest 3 weeks of my life.

I woke up to light streaming into our room. The door must've been open. I didn't open my eyes but I heard voices. I heard Ian and Jared, but I was sure there were more people. I could feel it. "Wanda wanted me to tell you that she wants to leave right when it turns dark." Ian said, and my stomach churned, that was so soon. I could feel Jared's body wrapped around mine, and his hand combing through my hair. "Okay. Well I'll get some stuff together. But other than that, I'll be with Mel and Jamie all day. Just like I assume you will be with Wanda." Jared replied.

"Yeah. This is gonna be hard without her." Ian chuckled.

"Its going to be hard for me and Wanda. We're going to miss you guys." I felt and heard Jared sigh. I felt someone get onto the bed. I felt them lay in front of me and put their arms around me and Jared. I knew who it was, just by their body "hi Jamie." I smiled and opened my eyes to find his beautiful eyes staring at me.

"I thought you were sleeping!" He exclaimed.

"So did I." Jared laughed.

"Morning." I hugged Jamie.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Wanda says she wants to have breakfast in here with just Mel. She'll bring you breakfast, probably 20 minutes from now." Ian started walking backwards.

"Okay. Thanks Ian." I smiled to him as he left.

"What should we do today?" Jamie smiled from ear to ear.

"Well I have breaky plans so that's off the agenda. We don't have to work so we can just hang around all day. Are you cool with that?"

"As long as I get to be with you guys before Jared leaves." He answered quickly. "I want to visit with Wanda too though."

Me and Jared laughed "okay. That's fair enough." I ruffled his already messed up hair.

"Morning guys!" I heard Wanda's chipper voice as she walked through the opening with two dishes in her hands.

"Morning you're early!" I sat up, while Jamie jumped up and hugged her.

"I guess that means me and Jamie should go eat breakfast now." Jared got out of bed.

"When you're done just come back okay?" I nodded towards Jared.

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." I smiled and watched him walk out of the room with Jamie next to him. I examined Wanda, she was leaning against the cave wall. Her long blonde hair was wavy. She stood tall and straight, she still looked short. It was almost laughable. She handed me a bowl that had plain cereal in it, I was wondering when we were going to use the cereal we got last raid. She sat down with me and we began to eat. We ate in silence. "So why did you want to just be with me?" I questioned, finishing off my cereal. I sat it down on the floor, just till I took it to the kitchen.

"Well I had a question." She mumbled, her eyes showing her embarrassment.

"What's your question?"

She sat her bowl down too "well. You know how you taught me about marriage?"

"Yes?" I wondered where this was going.

"Well you never taught me about something else."

"What's this something else?" I questioned, honestly confused.

"What you and Jared did the other night."

I nearly choked, was she really asking me about sex? I started laughing. "What exactly are you asking me Wanda?"

"How does it work? You never let me see you and Jared do that in your memories. No one else has told me about it. I know about mating in other planets but it seems so complex here."

"You want to know how to have sex?"

"Yeah I guess that's what I'm asking." She nodded.

"I'm not talking to you about this." I rolled my eyes.

"Please Melanie? I won't judge!"

Judge? What was this silly girl talking about 'judging'? "Have you even seen a penis? Cause their freaky things."

Her eyes went wide "yes. Haven't I seen Jared's? That isn't freaky, that's actually quite nice." She smiled.

My eyes went wide, that's MINE. She is not allowed to talk about Jared that way. I smacked her arm gently. She jumped and looked at me, scared. She probably didn't understand. "Its not good that you've seen MY boyfriends penis and you haven't even seen your own boyfriends. I know Jared's is an exception in not being freaky but you're not allowed to talk about him like that." I said sternly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was bad that I said that. I won't talk about it again." She chuckled.

"Okay. Glad you understand now. What do you think happens between a penis and your, you know." I pointed to my lady part. "I don't want to go into description. Because its a bit awkward for me even during it." I laughed. "but that's the main thing you need to know."

She thought about it for a minute. Then her eyes widened and she nodded, understanding.

"Do you think that me and Ian will ever?"

"I don't know. That's up to him. Knowing Ian, he'd probably think he was taking advantage of you."

"He probably would." She stared off, it looked like she was thinking. Hard. "Anyways thank you Mel. I know that was a weird question."

"I understand, I was curious too once. That's why schools teach you about it." I laughed.

"Was Jared your first?"

I felt my smile grow bigger "yes he was."

She then said something that completely took me by surprise "you should be over all the butterflies, but your into him. And baby even on your worst nights, your into him." She had just sort of revised a song that I had written ages ago. And had only sang when I was alone, I gasped "how do you know that?"

"I heard you singing it in here a while ago."

I covered my face in my face with my hands "that's so embarrassing."

"It shouldn't be. You're actually a really good singer. Did you write that song?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes." I sighed "I did."

"Oh my gosh! For Jared?"

"Yes Wanda." I grumbled.

"That's so pretty! Have you written any more songs?" I didn't answer. After a minute she got up and went over to the desk we had gotten in a raid. I silently cursed to myself, I had forgotten to hide my notebook with what in it? All of my songs and stories. "Is this your song book?" I jumped off the bed and grabbed the notebook from her hands. I remember I had asked Wanda to get me it in a raid. "Come on Mel. Can I just read one? And not the one I just revised?" She pleaded, it was so hard to say no to Wanda. I groaned and tossed it to the bed. She squealed and sat on the bed opening it up. "Still Into You." She quietly read the title to herself. I sat down, my face probably showed that I was pissed. She looked up at me "this is the one you were singing." she told me, not asked.

"Escape Route? This isn't in your hand writing. What is it?"

"Please don't read that. Jared wrote that down for me."

"Did he write it?"

"No. It's just his favorite song."

"Oh." She covered her eyes and flipped to the next page "Last Goodbye? Can I read this?"

"Go for it." I grumbled.

She read, silently mouthing the words. She looked up at me confused "Now you've got a girl, someone new?" She questioned my lyrics.

"Well this is kind of for when you were in my body. So I was technically talking about you."

She nodded and read the rest of it. She looked up to me smiling "Tell me more about this."

"What do you want to know about it?"

"What's it about?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Yes! Please Melanie." She exclaimed.

"Fine! Its technically about just realizing the reality of my situation. And its me being okay with it, and moving on. Allowing myself to let go of him in order to be happy. I knew I wouldn't be able to be with him while you were inside of me. And I never knew that you would give me my body back. So its all just when you were in me." I said truthfully.

She scared me when she jumped forward and grabbed me into her arms. I hugged her back "that's so beautiful Mel." She whispered.

"Thanks I guess."

"Did you want to be a singer?"

"Me? Hell no! I hate singing."

"Then why do you write?"

"Cause its my way to let out my emotion. I don't know. It gets boring living in a cave." I chuckled.

"Ohh. Well you're great at it."

"She is, right?" Jared's beautiful voice made me jump. I groaned and threw myself back on the bed, covering my face with my pillow. He started laughing "oh Mel. Are you embarrassed?"

I held up my hand and put my thumb and finger a centimeter apart showing 'a little bit.' He laughed harder "you don't need to be embarrassed. You're a great writer. Are we talking about your stories or songs?"

"You write stories too?' Wanda shrieked.

"Well, they're more like poems." I could here the boyish smirk in his voice.

"Fucking JARED!" I shouted and threw my body up fast. I threw the pillow at him. It hit him smack in the face. I started laughing "that's what you get asshole."

"You're going to pay for that." He said sternly. That playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh no." I mumbled, preparing to probably get tackled.

I looked to see Wanda watching with enthusiasm. She was waiting for it to happen. He raised his eyebrow and took one step forward. I scooted back on the bed. He stepped forward again and slowly grabbed my legs. He pulled me so I was on the edge of the bed. He took a step back. I didn't move, I stayed in my spot. And that's when he leaped forward. I let out a blood curdling scream as he tackled me to the bed. Wanda started laughing, a high pitched laugh. Jared's fingers found my sides and they started poking at them and tickling. "No!" I shouted so loud I swore I felt the walls vibrate. I started kicking but it was no use. I was laughing, hard. "Say you're sorry!" He had me pinned to the bed, and I couldn't get up. My stomach started to ache and I couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry that you're an asshole!" I said in between laughs.

"Take. It. back." He laughed.

"Okay! You're not an ass hole, you're not an ass hole!" I tried to breathe. He stopped tickling me but he still pined me down. Wanda was still giggling. I finally caught my breath and he got off me. He was smirking this boyish smirk. He sat across from me. I sat up and hit his forearm five times, fast and hard. His shocked look made me laugh internally. "I HATE it when you do that!" I shouted.

"You know you secretly love it."

"Why would I love that." I grumbled.

"Cause its a way I can touch your body in front of people."

"Oh my god Jared!" Wanda laughed.

I shoved him and rolled my eyes. He leaned towards me and put his forehead against mine. He smiled, and I just melted "you're right I do love it." He pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips and put my hands on his jaw. Kissing him gave me an excuse to touch his sexy jaw. "You guys are cute. But yuck." Wanda stopped us. His lips left mine and I frowned. "Oh, I almost forgot. Wanda, Jamie's waiting for you in your room. He wants to see you before we leave." He looked towards her and smiled as he got up.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." It warmed my heart to see Jared hug Wanda. She was so much shorter than him. she had to be at least 5 foot. And Jared was probably 6'3. He was over a foot taller than her, I chuckled. They didn't hear me, thank god. "Bye Wanda. Love you!" I waved to her.

"Love you Mel." She left the room and Jared turned to look at me.

"Guess what?" He said low and sexy.

"What?"

"I love you." He smiled. Before I could say anything he had grabbed me into his arms and kissed me. His lips moved against mine hungrily. His tongue traced my bottom lip as I put my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth to him and he gladly tussled with my tongue. I chuckled as he lowered me to the bed. His hands traveled from my neck to my legs and back up again. I kept my hands tangled in his hair. He broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck, I didn't like it when he did that, cause that meant I couldn't kiss him. I groaned in annoyance and he looked up to me confused. I smiled and grabbed his face again, kissing him passionately. We heard something that sounded like medal tapping rock twice. We stopped kissing and looked over to the entrance. Uncle Jeb was leaning on the wall with his gun pressed to the wall, smirking. He had tapped it on the wall. Jared rolled off of me and sat up on the bed. "Uncle Jeb." I breathed. I was panting but had got under control.

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying each others company. Was just comin to say bye before Jared left. You're leaving for 3 weeks kid?"

"Yeah we are. We're getting a lot of shit." He chuckled.

"Good good. Its going to be sad without you guys here for so long. I know Mel and Ian are going to have a lot of trouble with it. But its for good reasons." He nodded to himself. "Okay well be careful." He tipped his hat with his hand and left.

"Why does that always happen?" Jared whined.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone always barges in before or after we sex." He grumbled.

I laughed and touched his face "we weren't going to do that if that makes you feel any better."

"Please Mel? I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you. But if we do this its going to make me miss you even more."

He looked at me with pleading eyes then laid down, giving up. I rolled my eyes and got on top of him, straddling him. I kissed him hard on the lips. His wide eyes finally closed and he kissed me back.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW whatever you wanna do to make my day ;) **

**The next chapter is the chapter of all chapters. I think it just might be my FAVORITE. And the chapter after THAT had me bawling like a baby as I wrote it….hopefully it'll make you tear up as well!**

**I'll post the next one after this….but just know. You will most likely be left with wanting MORE! Its not exactly a cliffy but you will probably want more.**

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAVE EVEN READ ONE LINE FROM MY STORY AND DIDN'T FOLLOW OR REVIEW. I STILL LOVE YOU!**

**REVIEW, and I'll make sure to update soon. I know I probably said that last time….but im serious.**

**Reviewers get Jared begging you to have sex with him…. ;) ;)**

**P.S new nickname…..my dad actually gave it to me, and Izzy, my best friend, my boyfriend, and basically everyone else call meeee….Clary. Last nickname….I swear on the Angel (any body know where thats from?) **

**-Clary**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is…as promised.**

**OH and before I forget, you guys know how Paramore is my favorite band right? WELL….I'm going to their FIRST show in the self titled-album tour! First stop is Seattle Washington. And I have my three floor seats for me and my amigos! I saw them live last year, during their first show of the year. Now that their new self titled album is out this show is gonna be EPIC! #Paratour #ParamoreIsBack I CANT WAIT!**

**Playlist: Slow Down - Selena Gomez (I cant help myself…I love her new album. Is that bad?)**

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_I do NOT own The Host, Stephenie Meyer does. I DO own the plot and writing. And I do NOT own Paramore and or Still Into You, Paramore and Fueled By Ramen do. _**_  
_

_Escape Route: Chapter 7 _

_Previously : He looked at me with pleading eyes then laid down, giving up. I rolled my eyes and got on top of him, straddling him. I kissed him hard on the lips. His wide eyes finally closed and he kissed me back._

**_Mels POV_**

I buttoned my denim dark blue jeans, smiling to myself. I wasn't paying attention, I was in my own world. I hummed the tune of 'Still Into You' and just stared at the wall getting dressed. My headache was gone and I felt incredible. It felt like that little buzz you get after drinking a couple beers. I was drunk off of Jared's love. I closed my eyes and was about to hum 'I'm still into you' but Jared came up from behind me and grabbed me by the waist. His chin rested on my shoulder and he whispered it for me "I'm still into you."

I chuckled and turned around, kissing him fiercely. "Damn your in a good mood today." He laughed against my lips.

"You know what would make me in an even better mood?"

"What?"

"Food."

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. I was fully dressed, but he didn't have a shirt on, and was in sweats. I wondered what people would think.

"That's when she kicked me. Right in the groin!" Jared exclaimed to Lily and Maggie who were so invested in the story oh how we met. They laughed with their chins in their hands, and their elbows on the table. Their eyes glued to him, never looking away. They had never heard this story and by their looks, they were loving it. "I was so pissed and shocked it wasn't even funny."

"Okay. You know I was scared." I rolled my eyes.

He continued "She took off running, I had never seen anyone run as fast as she did. She was like a cheetah. So after I regained myself I took off after her. I kept yelling at her to stop, that I'd show her I was human. But she just said 'shut up.' She didn't scream it she just mumbled it." He barked out a laugh. I felt myself blush.

"What happened next?" Maggie asked, intrigued.

"I finally caught up to her and I tackled her to the ground." He chuckled "I felt so bad cause I felt my knee go right into her back. I turned her around and put the light in my eyes. Being Mel, she wasn't convinced I was human. She asked to see my neck, but I couldn't show her because I had a fake scar. She finally told me to get off of her and we introduced ourselves. She said she needed to get back to Jamie, so I offered her a ride in my jeep. I wasn't about to let a human, a beautiful one at that, just leave. I knew I needed to stay by her side. And thank god I did." He smiled at me.

"Awe," Lily and Maggie said in unison. "Then what?" Lily urged.

"Well, I asked her to not kick me again. And I kissed her again." He paused, trailing off. He looked to me, his eyes filled with lust and love "and that's when I felt it." He didn't smile, he smiled with his eyes. He was being so serious, which was not like Jared. I let myself smile, he knew exactly how to make my heart melt. "I knew I couldn't leave her. Because I was absolutely in love with her." He finally smiled, the most beautiful smile. He had never told me that. He never said that was the moment he fell in love with me. "I love you, Melanie." He leaned in close to me. I heard Maggie and Lily 'awe' us again.

"You know I love you. So much." I closed the space between us and touched my lips softly to his. I felt him smile against my lips, which made me chuckle. I put my hand on his ear, my thumb in front of it and the rest of my fingers behind. He moved his lips against mine. I pulled away smiling. "Okay. I never thought I'd be okay with my niece being in a relationship. But you guys are the cutest couple ever." Maggie laughed, her cackle laugh.

"Why have you never told me how you guys met Jared? I knew you lost your loved one when you got here, and that she was Jamie's older sister. But I would of listened to you, I would've tried to help." Lily looked to Jared.

"I know you would've Lily. I guess I didn't want to believe that she was gone. I didn't want to talk to anyone about her besides Ian and Jamie."

"Ian?" I spoke up.

"Yeah. We were cool before you and Wanda showed up."

"Well sorry for getting in the way of your friendship." I said sternly.

Everyone at the table started laughing. "Melanie I don't care. I have you back so that's all that matters." He put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. Jamie walked up to the table with Ian and Wanda behind him, holding hands. They looked so cute. Jamie sat down right next to me, I looked at all three of them "what's up cuties?"

"Who you talking too? Jamie or me and Wanda?" Ian joked.

I chuckled "All of ya."

"Well since you guys got some alone time." Ian winked, oh shit, nothing was private here in the caves, sheesh! "We wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the game room and get your asses kicked at soccer."

"Is that a challenge O'Shea?" I chuckled.

"Hell yeah it is!"

"Who's playing?" I looked at Lily and Maggie voluntarily.

"Have fun with that guys. We have to wash dishes." Lily made up excuses.

"Jamie me and Wanda against you and Jared." Ian challenged.

Me and Jared looked at each other smirking "perfect." Jared growled, answering for me.

Jared was still shirtless from before, so Ian joined him. He stripped off his shirt and threw it to the side. "Will you be goalie?" I asked Jared, who rolled his eyes in response. I looked at him with pleading eyes "pretty please?"

He groaned "fine."

"I'll make it easier on you Mel and be goalie too." Ian spoke up and moved in front of the makeshift goal we had.

I scoffed, about to say a comeback but Jared beat me too it "please. You know she'd whip your ass."

"You seem to be a little full of yourself there Howe. How about we let the girls and Jamie play till 5 points then we play till 5 points?" Ian challenged Jared.

"What about me?" Jamie protested.

"You can sit it out," I nodded but then whispered to him "it'll be funny to watch."

Jared snapped his head in my direction and he pointed at me "I heard that. Don't make me come over there."

"Oh I'm so scared." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Wanda, who had been quite most of the time, finally spoke up "don't challenge him Mel. I've seen what he can do to make you take things back."

"I have too." Jamie nodded.

"Exactly, don't go there Melanie." He joked.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know what you guys are talking about?" Ian raised his eyebrow, grabbing the soccer ball.

"Mel threw a pillow at Jared and called him an asshole earlier so he tackled her and tickled her till she took it back." Wanda snickered.

"That I'd like to see." Ian laughed.

"Whatever." I got into my game mode "okay. We playing till 10 goals?" Everyone nodded and Ian threw the ball to me. "Me, Wanda and Jamie will play till one of us gets 5 then Jared and Ian will play till 5." I shouted and set the ball down in front of Wanda "youngest team kicks first. Ha, ha sucka." I laughed and pointed to Wanda. She groaned and backed up a couple feet getting ready to start the game, "ready?" Wanda shouted.

"Wait wait. Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Uncle Jeb's voice startled all of us. We all turned our heads to find him walking towards us.

"What are we forgetting?" Jamie asked. I already knew this answer, but we all (sometimes) played fair and didn't need one.

"A referee." He smiled and set his riffle down, sitting down with it. Ready to watch the whole battle.

I kicked the ball towards Ian with all my might. Scared it might hit him and hurt him. "Yes!" Me and Jared screamed in unison as the soccer ball flew past Ian and past the makeshift goal.

"3 to 5, Melanie and Jared win so far. Now switch." Jeb called, obviously enjoying himself. Jamie and Wanda had actually played a pretty good game. I was surprised, but Jamie got all the goals. Wanda just kicked the ball to him.

"Fuck!" Jamie groaned.

"Jamie Stryder!" I shouted.

"What?" He looked at me surprised. He probably didn't know I caught him. He probably didn't even know he said the word.

"Don't say that word." I grumbled and moved to the goal. I was such a mother to him. Jared laughed and went to where I once stood, Ian and Wanda did the same. Jamie sat down next to Jeb, ready to help referee. "Let's do this." Ian smirked at Jared, he looked ready to kick ass. But I knew Jared, he would win.

"No!" Ian shouted.

"In your face O'Shea!" I yelled. Jared had just scored the winning goal.

"4 to 5, or 7 to 10. Jared and Melanie win!" Jeb clapped his hands together.

Jared turned to me all sweaty, his smile was huge. We ran to each other and I jumped into his arms. So what we were soar winners? That's what made us, us. He swung me around while we laughed. He set me down and kissed my forehead. "Good job! You were great." I poked him in the chest.

"You were pretty great yourself. You're a maniac when it comes to soccer, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that." I smiled triumphantly.

He laughed and kissed my forehead again and walked to Ian. They high fived and hugged. "Good game dude." Ian smiled. He and Wanda weren't soar losers, which was nice. Wanda smiled at me "nice job!"

"You too." I chuckled.

"Ian and Jamie were convinced we were going to beat you guys."

"What about you?"

"I know how you play soccer. I was in your body once remember? And I've seen Jared play. I knew we probably didn't stand a chance." We both laughed.

"Hey guys. Just came to warn you, we'll all most likely be sleeping in here." Kyle called to us from the opening.

Does that mean, that it's raining? My heart leapt with joy, I love it when it rained here. It was me and Wanda's favorite thing. "Is it raining?" I asked, excitement obvious in my voice.

"Yeah." He paused "hard." Some people started piling in, they were wet. I saw Sharon, Freedom, Maggie, Lily and Sonny. I looked to Jared with pleading eyes, just like Wanda did to Ian. He knew what I wanted, and he sighed "let's go."

We had a shotgun for the raid just in case we ran into trouble. Me, Jared, Ian and Wanda had gone out of the caves so we could enjoy the rain. Jamie wanted to hang out and play a game of soccer with everyone else, cause he could actually play this time. We looked around the desert, and didn't see anyone or anything. And if we did we had a gun. It was warm, and the rain was warm, probably because we were in the desert. I tilted my head back and stuck my tongue out, catching a few flavorless drops of water on my tongue. We were on a flat surface and we went off and did our own thing. Ian and Wanda were a few yards away from us, they were kissing. I didn't want to be cliché, at least not yet. So I grabbed Jared's hands "may I have this dance?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He chuckled.

"Who cares." I shrugged.

"Well then of course." He bowed and stepped in close to me. We started to do the swing dance we used to always do when we were on our own. I was surprised when my body remembered the dance. And I was surprised when Jared remembered it too. At the end of it he flipped me over his shoulder and I let out a squeal. He set me down and we laughed. At this point we were drenched. I suddenly felt this need, a need to be held by him. I slowly closed the distance in between our bodies. And I wrapped my hands around his neck. His hands found my waist. We smiled at each other for a while then I hopped up on my tip toes and kissed him passionately. Right as we kissed lightning struck, far away. The earth was showing us the sparks that happened when we kissed. We stopped and laughed for a second but brought our lips right back together. About a minute later the thunder finally boomed through the sky. I heard from a distance, Wanda shriek in fright. I laughed internally, but was too invested in kissing Jared to laugh out loud. He didn't laugh either, but I knew he was laughing internally too. The wind finally kicked up a notch and started blowing frantically. My long hair flew around and stuck to my neck and face. I couldn't help myself, I broke the wet kiss and started laughing. In a second his face went from confused to silly. He started laughing with me until we doubled over. We caught our breath and our lips reconnected. His lips soft on mine, moving slowly. His tongue traced my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to him and his tongue lightly grazed mine. I moaned into his mouth and our tongues wrestled. We broke to catch our breath. He rested his forehead on mine. We spent a few minutes staring at each other. Communicating with our eyes. We smiled for the longest time before I looked at our surroundings. The sun was setting, it was beautiful. There was a rainbow around it, the sky was pink, orange and purple. But then it dawned me. The sun was setting. And in a few minutes it would be dark. My heart then broke into a million pieces.

**AN: Poor Mel :( I guess you know what the next chapter is…Their fairwell. So sad! In the next chapter it seems like Mel is a little baby who cries a lot…but thats not how I want her to be perceived. I want her to be seen as strong, you know? I mean, wouldn't you guys blubber like a baby if there was a chance you would never see your significant other ever again? EXACTLY.**

**REVIEW! **

**Reviewers get Jared….just simply Jared :)**

**-Clary **


	9. Chapter 8

**This was written a while ago (like months ago) so I didn't re-write or really look over it. So I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Thank you all for being so patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host, just the plot line. I do not own any of the songs used in here either (credit to Paramore and Ke$ha)**

**Playlist: Stay The Night - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams (my bestie. Can't wait to see her, Jeremy (the dad to be) and Taylor on a few of their shows on the PARATOUR near LA where I live, so all of the california shows, Toronto, Seattle. Can't wait)**

**Mels POV**

**Chapter 8**

I threw myself into Jared's arms and started silently crying. I couldn't let him know I was crying. The only thing I wanted in this world was to be held by him. Reality finally hit and all I wanted to do was sob. He couldn't leave me now. I would be so broken without him. And so would Jamie. I couldn't believe he was doing this, and he was leaving in a matter of minutes. His arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, he was tense, like he knew I had realized it was almost time. I felt so empty, even though he was holding me. I knew it was because I dreaded the weeks that I had to go through without Jared. I finally let it all out. I started sobbing and he heard me. "I knew that was what your face was about." He whispered.

I knew I had made a face, it probably looked like I was about to cry. I suddenly just felt angry. I backed up and I punched him in the stomach, it hurt my hand so much but I felt better. I started to stomp towards the entrance of the cave. But I fell to my knees and just started sobbing all over again. I didn't know what was going on around me. I swore I heard Wanda call for me. I felt Jared's arms wrap around me and pick me up. I sobbed into his shoulder, and suddenly didn't feel the rain. The only thing that was keeping my face wet was my tears. I heard Sharon's voice "Jared? Is Melanie okay?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"What happened?"

"Its cause I'm leaving soon. Don't worry about it. I'm going to take her to our room.

"Okay." I felt her hand stroke my hair "love you Mel."

A couple minutes later I didn't feel Jared's arms around me, and I felt a bed underneath me. I shot up and screamed "Jared?" I could barely see cause my eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey hey, I'm right here." He lightly chuckled and grabbed me into his arms. I had stopped crying and I was about to wipe my eyes but he did it for me. I felt stupid for breaking down. I didn't even want to look him in the eye. I opened my eyes and everything was clear. It was a bit dark in our room but I could see Jared. His face full of sadness, I felt terrible for doing this to him. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." He smiled.

"When are you leaving?" My voice cracked and I held back the tears.

"I've got a while. Wanda told me we'd leave a little bit later. She wants to see Ian for a little while longer." He held my face in his hands.

At this moment he looked at me like I was so fragile. Like he had to watch what he said or did cause it might snap me in half. "Can we pretend I didn't just break down?"

"Its forgotten." He said, but it didn't seem like he meant it.

"Where's Jamie?"

"They're all still playing soccer." I then realized the rain had stopped.

"Okay. We need to get him before you leave." I smiled.

"I know. I have to say bye to my lil man." He chuckled. He still seemed like he was scared to say something or do something bad.

He still had his hands on my face. I covered his hands with mine and smiled "could you at least act like it didn't happen?"

"Sorry. You just look so broken." He frowned.

I wasn't going to lie to him "I feel broken."

"Please don't say that." He pleaded.

"I'm not going to sit here and lie to you about being fine when I honestly feel like I'm dying inside." I raised my voice a little.

"I don't want you to lie to me. But when you say stuff like that it makes me feel like a terrible person."

"You're not a terrible person." I almost laughed at his remark.

"I feel like one." He grumbled.

"Why do you feel like a terrible person?"

"Because I'm leaving you and Jamie. And you're hurting cause of my stupid actions."

"They're not stupid actions. You're getting things we all need to survive. That's a smart action."

"Not when I'm leaving my loved ones behind."

"We'll go next time. Really Jared, we understand that you need to go."

"You do?"

"Of course. We've understood since the beginning. We just are upset that we have to be without our favorite person for 3 weeks." I smiled reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Really." I whispered.

"I love you." He kissed me soft and short.

"You're such a worrier." I chuckled and playfully punched him.

"Oh ha ha. Its good to worry about the ones you love." He laughed. "And don't punch me jerk." He joked around and pinched me on my forearm.

I gasped at the pain "ouch! Don't do that!"

"What are you going to do about it huh?" He was messing around with me and I was going to get him for it.

"Pinch me again and I'll punch you so hard." I said sternly.

He inched his fingers towards my arm. He got a centimeter away from my arm and clamped his fingers down. It seriously hurt "Jared that freaking hurt!" I decided not to punch him but shove him. I did it with so much force that I achieved my goal and knocked him off the bed. He landed on his ass with a thud and looked up at me shocked. We both started laughing. For some reason it was hilarious to us. We laughed so hard our stomachs hurt and we could barely breathe.

"Hate to interrupt this adorable moment but.." Wanda interrupted us. She looked downright sad. "Are you ready?" She barely said, obviously upset.

My heart started to ache, and he looked at me asking for approval. I smiled and nodded. We both stood up and followed Wanda to the main hall. Almost everyone was there, waiting to say goodbye. Wanda went right to Ian, saying their goodbyes. Jamie ran up to us and almost knocked Jared down as he plowed into him. They hugged for a minute before Jamie pulled away. He had tears streaming down his face "I'm going to miss you Jared!" He sniffed.

"I'm going to miss you kid. But I'll be back in no time. Will you take my spot and be the man of our room?" Jamie nodded eagerly "okay. Well all you have to do is sleep with Mel at night and protect her okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you Jamie. Please be good and take care of your sister."

"I will I promise. Love you Jared, be safe. Good luck." He went back to the crowd and Uncle Jeb came up to Jared. They shook hands "I'm expecting to see you, Wanda, Kyle and Sonny here in exactly three weeks." He pointed at him.

"Not a day later sir." Jared smiled and went on to say bye to everyone else. Wanda came running towards me. She jumped into my arms. She was crying, which made me surprised I wasn't. "I'm going to miss you so much Sister!"

"Please be careful Wanda. I can't lose you or Jared."

"Of course we will. You won't lose us I promise." She kissed my cheek and went over to Uncle Jeb. I turned towards the crowd to find Jared pushing through everyone, heading towards me. The look on his face was desperation and determination, to get to me. In three long strides he was at my side. He grabbed me into his arms, and my feet no longer touched the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him back. My fingers rested in his hair and I didn't want him to let me go. But he had too, he had to leave. He had to leave me here, a broken mess. Then I thought of Ian, he was in the same situation as me. Maybe we could help each other through it? I felt a little bit relieved, but it wasn't good enough. I needed Jared here, to be okay. He set me down "I'm going to miss you so much." He sighed.

"This is going to be the longest 3 weeks of my life." I whined.

"Same. I don't know what I'm going to do without you and Jamie."

"Like you said, you'll be back in no time." I nodded, not sure if I was trying to convince him or myself that it was okay.

"Promise me one thing."

"Just one." I whispered, I didn't know why I was joking right now.

"Don't do anything reckless. Don't over work yourself. Eat like you always do, just be Melanie. But without me for a couple weeks. I will never forgive myself it I come back and something has happened to you."

"I'll promise you that. If you do one thing for me."

"What would that be?"

"Tell me, again." I didn't need to say what I wanted him to tell me. He already knew.

He grabbed my face in his hands "you and I will not lose each other. I will always find you again. No matter how well you hide I am unstoppable." He said seriously. And I believed him, just like I did every time he said that.

I couldn't help myself, a few tears slid down my cheeks. "Be careful baby."

"I will. I always am." He kissed the top of my head.

"Jared!" We heard Wanda yell "ready?"

Jared turned from me and started walking towards her. I felt more tears fall down my cheek. I felt so empty, so broken and so vulnerable. The rope that connected our hearts stretched even more with every step he took. But before it could snap Jared shouted "wait!" He turned around and ran back to me. "I forgot something." He stopped in front of me and grabbed my drenched face in his shaking hands. He caught me by surprise and without hesitation, tilted his head to the left and pressed his soft, warm lips to mine. My lips were on fire. His touch was fire, his touch was magic. His lips moved against mine and I wound my arms around his neck, propping myself up on my tip toes. Our lips moved frantically against each others. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of desperation. My whole body was numb, and I felt much like I did the first night we met. The second time he kissed me. My body felt numb, and I felt like I was walking on air. His lips left the familiar trail of fire on mine every time he touched them. This was it, this was our goodbye kiss. After this he would leave for 3 weeks. I tasted salty tears, but I realized they weren't mine. I breathed in and out through my nose as he did, so we didn't have to break our beautiful kiss. The seconds that passed went by in slow motion, I got to enjoy these last few moments with him. His lips left mine. And rested his forehead on mine. "I love you so much Melanie Stryder. Don't you ever forget that." I breathed.

"I love you so much Jared Howe. You are my life." I touched my hand to his cheek.

"I'll be back. I promise." He whispered.

"I know. And I'll be here when you get back." I smiled.

His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained, "I love you Mel." His forehead was no longer pressed to mine. And his strong hands no longer grasped my wrists.

"I love you." I whispered as he walked backwards, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

He turned around slowly, and walked off with Wanda, Kyle and Sonny. Minutes later, the only think left of Jared was his faint smell and the burning sensation on my lips.

**I've been experiencing a terrible terrible case of writers block, and I only have a few chapters written up after this. I'm going to make the story shorter and delete this extra thing that I did where they both dream about each other so I don't have to go into detail about it, chapters after it lol. It's almost over (almost) at least 5-9 chapters await. Again thanks for being so patient, and so encouraging, it really helps as a writer. And I'm sorry for the terrible writing, this was done a while ago…when I was terrible at writing lol. I've definitely improved some;)**

**Love you guys.**

**Review, that will help me update faster.**

**Xoxo**

**-Lily**


End file.
